Uncontrolled Passion
by Sumi Arana
Summary: still sucking at titles - Sherry and Jake succumb to each other in the escape pod. Very citrusy. RE6 fanfiction. M-Rated.


Disclaimer: Resident Evil 6 does not belong to me and I will be making no profit from this fanfiction.

Author's notes: uhh okay so I mean it's smut but I was kinda hoping for it to be a little bit more than just sex. Rated M for sexual content. Oral, M/F, JakexSherry. This is my first attempt at writing either Jake or Sherry. So I hope I didn't slaughter either of them. (And I have to interject that I actually like, edited this. Like, for reals. I had a rough draft that I wrote, then I edited that, and then I typed it up, put it away for a month, and edited it again. Just throwing it out there because I'm very proud.) Anyways, enjoy some RE6 JakexSherry smut. (This is also on my account :) Lots of stuff posted there if you want to check it out. Pen Name is Sumi_Arana)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly Sherry Birkin was flooded with a great sense of relief. She had no words to describe what it was like to see a familiar face after six months of solitude and strange J'avo poking at her. Jake was standing in the middle of the staunch white locker room, shirtless. Her first instinct was to throw her arms around his shoulders and not let go. She took a few steps towards him. Her wide eyes lingered on his beautifully toned and muscular chest, soaking up every scar and imperfection his skin had to offer. She found herself itching to trace her fingertips over every scar.

She tore her eyes away when a soft groan broke the silence of pristine facility. She looked up to see Jake covering his eyes and turning away. Having gotten used to the thin cotton gown, she was now suddenly aware of the amount of naked skin she was showing. The heat rushed to her face as she crossed her arms over herself and ducked behind a locker to change.

Squeezing her arms around Jake's taut midsection, Sherry felt the vibration of the motorcycle reverberating through her entire body. She almost wanted to enjoy the humming of the bike underneath her, just for a moment. She tightened her arms further around the Mercenary's chest in hopes of getting just a little bit closer to him. She longed to feel her soft body against his rough skin.

The escape pod shot from it's dock, the entire vessel shaking. The metal was creaking under the pressure of the water. It was moving at such a high speed that it caused Sherry to lose her balance and stumble directly into Jake. Her fingers twisted into his shirt as she tried to regain her posture. She mumbled apologies as she felt his hands on her back, steadying her.

She straightened up, adjusting her holsters. "I'm fine."

Jake smirked. (_He looks so much like his father,_ She thought. Even though she was twelve the last time she saw Albert Wesker, she couldn't help but notice the similarities in their facial features.) She let her eyes linger on his lips for a moment before slowly traveling to his blue-gray eyes.

"What's wrong, super girl?"

"Nothing." She crossed her arms.

"You just get weak at the knees around me, huh?" A cocky smirk parted the mercenary's lips.

"Oh, shut up." She retorted, hitting him playfully with the palm of her hand. She could feel his heart pounding. Her fingers curled against the black fabric of his shirt. She smiled. "I'm just ...tired. Glad to be alive." She paused for a moment, contemplating what she was going to say next. "...I wasn't – I thought that..." She fell silent, flustered that she couldn't find the right words.

"What?" She felt his hand at the small of her back, molding perfectly to the slope.

"There was a possibility that I wasn't going to see you again." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Jake pulled her closer.

"Back in the Neo-Umbrella facility... it was like Raccoon City all over again." She took a deep breath. "I thought of you all six months, when I was locked up. I wondered what they were doing to you, and if you were okay..." She spoke quickly, as though she couldn't get it out fast enough. "It was the only thing that kept me going." She closed her eyes. "I kept thinking to myself, if I can make it out, maybe I can find Jake." Her fingers curled into a ball. "So, when I saw you standing there.."

Jake's rough fingers clasped her chin and gently tilted her head back. His lips met hers, capturing them in a kiss. At first it was gentle, soft. After a moment, Jake's tongue found it's way to Sherry's lips, gently parting them before delving into her mouth. She was nearly panting, both of her hands twisting against his chest. When Jake broke away, Sherry felt her knees buckle. She had never felt this way before – hot and bothered, vulnerable and wanting _more – _from a kiss_._ She wanted everything that he had to offer.

"Jake-,"

"What, babe?" Another smirk graced those lips. "If you weren't thinking about that, what were you thinking about all of those months?" He released her. She noticed now that the escape pod had stopped moving, already bobbing lightly on the surface of the ocean.

She didn't know what to say. She _had_ been staring at him, thinking about him. She _did_ want him. Lips parted again and the girl felt his rough hands under her shirt, searching for the clasp to undo her bra. Another smirk, this time against her lips as she felt the restraining garment unhook.

She backed away now, pulling the holsters off her back and gently setting her weapons down on the floor, followed by her shirt. She kicked her shoes off and let her pants fall in a puddle at her feet. Jake hurried to catch up, his clothes joining Sherry's on the cool floor of the escape pod.

Sherry was drawn to him like a magnet, fingers caressing his chest. Each muscle, each scar, she traced deliberately with her fingertip.

"Your body is so beautiful," She breathed, looking up to him. She pressed her palm flat against his chest, reveling in the fact that she was touching skin now. She slowly trailed it down his torso to his hips...

"I'm covered in scars."

"I know," She responded, placing a gentle kiss on a scar on his chest. "I like scars."

"Why?"

"They're stories. They remind you who you are and where you came from." She responded with a slight tilt of her head, her eyes never leaving his chest. Jake shrugged. A quick survey of her body revealed that she had her share of scars as well. An occupational hazard, you could call it.

He said nothing as he cupped her backside in his hand. She was still wearing her panties. Simple, white cotton. Innocent.

"Very nice." He smirked.

She couldn't hide a smile as her face flushed red again. She was proud of her figure. She trained to stay in peak physical condition, so her stomach was flat, her backside was toned, her legs were strong... She pressed herself against Jake now, her eyes growing wide when she felt the bulge pressing against her lower stomach.

"...y-you too," She responded, her hand finding it's way to the front of his grey boxers. The material was soft as she brushed against it, feeling his erection bulging beneath. She fondled him lightly through the fabric before slipping her hand inside. She wrapped her fingers delicately around him, pulling him free from his boxers.

His cock sprung to attention, standing at about six and a half inches. He was uncircumcised, and had a curve that reminded Sherry of a banana. She wrapped her hand around him, finding it hard for her fingers to meet her thumb. He was thick.

Jake groaned softly. He leaned his head against the metal wall of the escape pod. Sherry's soft hands felt so damn good around his cock, especially since for the past six months he had been left to his own devices. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her small hands around him. Before he knew it, he felt her lips at the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Sherry," He breathed, fingers immediately twisting into her short blonde hair. She drew her tongue in little circles around the tip of his penis, one hand twisting lightly around the base for added sensation. She drew away after just a moment, leaving Jake exasperated and wanting more. "Oh, come on super girl... don't do me like that, I've been locked up for six months..."

"You're forgetting that I was too. And you're not getting off that easily."

Jake smirked softly, even though his cock was painfully hard. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Take a guess." She responded, placing a kiss on his jawline.

Jake wordlessly picked her up. Surprised, she gave a soft gasp. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response. Her panties we wet. She was aching for him now. Six months of thinking of him, _of this_, and god it was finally happening.

He pressed her back against the metal wall, cool against her hot skin, as he simply pushed her panties aside with one hand. He pressed against her opening, feeling the hot wetness against his head.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes," She pressed her lips to his neck. "Please," Almost exasperated now.

Jake smirked. That was all the rest of the convincing he needed. He slipped inside of her, tight walls squeezing his cock. He groaned.

Sherry tensed lightly, arms twisting themselves around Jake's shoulders to hold on. She whimpered softly. It almost hurt.

"You okay super girl?" Jake murmured huskily into her ear. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

"N-no. I'm fine." She dug her nails into his back as his hips began a rhythmic thrusting.

"Good because I'm not stopping."

Sherry found herself moaning at his comment. She knew that he would stop if she wanted him to, but the words send a shiver up her spine. She swore she felt herself get wetter. She sunk her teeth into his neck.

Jake cursed quietly, hips working quicker and quicker towards his frenzied climax. He just wanted to come. After six months of being locked up, running from monsters, and finding out that his Father had been killed after attempting to destroy the_ entire god damn_ _planet_, he just wanted to _fucking come. _

"Jake," Sherry whimpered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he penetrated her repeatedly. She tightened her grip on his shoulders. Her palms were sweating.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come," Jake groaned, hips working even faster now. "Can I -"

"Yes," Sherry breathed, screwing her eyes shut. It wasn't long before Jake's cock spasmed inside of her. He bit into her shoulder as he came. He stood on shaking legs, heart thumping in his chest and breathing heavily. He held her close for a moment. He could feel her heartbeat, feel her body quivering in his arms. She was panting, her head resting on Jake's shoulder.

He carefully lowered her to the ground. He didn't know how much time had passed since they left the undersea base. Quite frankly, he didn't care. He got to spend it with Sherry.

"Jake..."

He kissed her softly, placing a hand on the top of her head. "What do you say we get the hell out of here and go get a shower, super girl?"

She looked down at herself, covered in sweat, dirt, blood, and now other fluids, and nodded. "...that sounds amazing."


End file.
